Love Secrets
by Thegr8tn8t
Summary: What happens when Cat Noir starts liking Marinette, and Marinette starts liking Cat? Confusion ensues, decisions are made, and secrets are told. One-shot. LadyNoir (of course).


LadyNoir Fanfiction

 _ ***Cat Noir POV***_

Yesterday, Ladybug told me to look after this girl named Marinette. She said that Marinette was one of the two people we needed to look over and that she was looking over the other one.

Little did she know that Marinette was in my class, AND she had a huge crush on me.

Truthfully, I kinda like her back, but who I really like is my Ladybug. Now if only SHE'D like ME back…

Now I basically see Marinette all day long when akumas aren't on the loose now. This is BAD because every day I feel more and more like I love Marinette, which I know is not true because I love Ladybug. I've loved her ever since we first met. Her charm, the way she cares about everyone so much, no matter how they treat her, and how she teasingly pushes me away when I flirt with her. I love it all.

But I love Marinette in a different way. She's the clumsy, blabbering mess of a girl who's so simply beautiful and smart and funny… _Aaaggghhh! Get yourself together Cat Noir!_ He thought to himself.

Another thing is, in the afternoons I visit Marinette as Cat Noir. Yes, I told her I'm basically stalking her…

She just laughed and said, "Okay, but why?" And I decided to be 100% honest with her and say I didn't know why, but Ladybug told me to.

We just left it at that and started talking about other, random subjects.

It was amazing how easily Marinette could talk to Cat Noir but when she's around Adrien she's like, "Da, uh, oh, ah, I, uh…"

Just the thought of it made me chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Marinette asks.

"Oh nothing, I was just—" I started, but was interrupted by my stomach growling. Loudly. We were on the roof and the birds were making me hungry.

She giggled and said, "I'll be right back, I'll get some cookies from down stairs."

She started to walk off but not three steps later, she tripped over one of the plants she was growing.

She hit the ground and immediately looked back and glared at me as I tried to hold in my laughter. "Uh, y'know you're kinda a super hero. You are SUPPOSED to save me when situations like this happen." She smirked and got up.

"Nah, besides, it was only a matter of time before you fell for me." I replied, a smug look on my face.

Meanwhile, her face turned red and she marched downstairs, muttering something about only getting cookies for herself, which I knew she won't do; she's too nice.

I smiled at the thought, and then frowned. _What am I doing? I like Ladybug! Sure Marinette's nice and all, but—_

"Aaarrrggghhh! I'm so confused! I don't know who I like!" I accidently say out loud; luckily, Marinette was still downstairs and did not hear it.

After a short while, Marinette came back with the cookies.

After eating about three of them, my ring beeped, signaling I was about to change back to normal.

"You had better go before the cats out of the bag," Marinette said, bagging some of the cookies in a plastic bag. "Here, you seem to like these a lot. Take some for later."

She handed me the bag and after a quick "Thanks," I jumped off of her roof, making my way out of sight to change back.

 _ ***Ladybug's POV* *The Next Day***_

Today was a very normal day. Wake up, get ready for school, make sure my diary is locked, go downstairs to pack my lunch, go to the bakery area to say bye to my parents, see Adrien buying cookies, wait WHAT?!

I suddenly go ninja mode and sneaked my way up, close to where my mom and Adrien were talking.

From behind a huge wedding cake I listened to their conversation.

"Yeah, my friend gave me some of these cookies and I found them so good I had come get some more," Adrien said.

"Oh well I'm certainly glad your friend did that. We want as many customers as we can get," my mom replied.

"Well I'd better go or I'll be late for school, bye then," He said, turning to go.

"Oh, isn't Marinette in his class?" my mom said after he had left. "That means she should be going too. Marinette! Time for you to be headed to school!" she yelled toward the ceiling.

 _Crap! I'll get caught. Wait, I'll just play it cool._ I thought to myself as I walked casually out from behind the wedding cake into view. "Oh, hi mom. I just finished making sure this cake's decorations were spot on. He he he, bye!" I said before rushing out of the door.

 _ ***After School***_

Once I got home I checked the blog my friend Alya made about Ladybug, called the Ladybug. I. Was. Horrified!

Allya had recorded herself outside my house where she had seen Cat Noir there! On my roof!

As I kept watching, the Cat suddenly screamed, "Aaarrrggghhh! I'm so confused! I don't know who I like!" My face turned red.

What did he mean by that? I mean, I thought he like Ladybug but _he_ doesn't even know?

As Ladybug, I told him to look over Marinette because I wanted him to get to know the other me because… I like Cat Noir. I've decided to give up on Adrien because it's obvious he doesn't like me.

 _Wait, what if Cat Noir is having trouble picking between Marinette and Ladybug?_ I ask myself.

If that's so, I should probably tell him the truth about who I am.

But if it's NOT, then if I tell him that I, Marinette, am Ladybug he might not like me anymore.

 _Aarrgghh! This is so complicated!_ I screamed in my head.

Suddenly, I hear screaming from a distance. I look out my window and see Cat Noir jumping atop roofs, leaping toward the screams.

"Okay Tiki, time to transform!" I exclaim to my partner, "Tiki, _**SPOTS ON**_!" With that Tiki merges with my earring and causes red with black polka-doted outfit to form over my body, complete with a mask and yo-yo. Once I was Ladybug I climbed up to the roof and headed in the same direction as Cat Noir. When I reached where the action was at, I saw Cat fighting a chameleon-like girl that kept disappearing. The cat hero seemed to be having trouble.

"Well, it looks like I'll just have to save this damsel in distress," I said to myself.

I jumped down next to him, causing him to look over at me. "'Bout time you got here LB," he said with a smirk.

Looking around, I noticed the last person I wanted to see.

"Ladyyybuugg! Come SAVE MEEEE!" said a terrified rich blonde named Chloe.

"Ugh… Okay, Cat Noir," I say getting his attention, "let's teach this reptile a lesson."

"Anything for my Ladybug," he said with a smooth voice before jumping toward the reptilian girl in question. While Cat distracted her, I ran to Chloe, who was tied up over to the side and started untying her. There were, like, twenty knots! And they were all tied tight and complexly!

"Why'd she tie _you_ up?" I asked.

"Well, _apparently_ , as if the was _my_ fault, my father, the mayor, is closing her shop or something." She said arrogantly, also infuriatingly, might I add.

"Well, that is kind of a big deal," I replied calmly, trying to ignore the urge to just leave her there for a little longer. "I mean, how is she supposed to pay for food and stuff if her shop is being shut down?"

"Well, it's not _my_ problem!" she shouted back.

"Ugh, you are so heartless!" I yelled back. As I finish untying her, I look back to check out the status of Cat Noir.

Not Good!

He was grasping his arm in pain and was just jumping around trying to dodge the attacks thrown his way. The chameleon-person was using a huge magnifying glass to concentrate the sun's rays into burning death rays, which she kept trying to burn Cat Noir with.

I jumped behind her and attempted to snatch the magnifying glass from her hand. She saw me coming however and swung around, delivering a hard punch with her arm that sent me flying back.

"Cat Noir! It's akuma must be in its magnifying glass!" I yell to my companion.

"Got it!" he shouted back as acknowledgement as he leapt on the back of the chameleon girl's back as she approached me.

 _ ***Time skip: End of the fight***_

After defeating Ms. Chamevillain, the chameleon-like girl, and purifying the akuma, Cat Noir and I were almost too tired and injured to keep our post-battle tradition. Almost. We both got to our feet, fist-pumped, and said "Pound it!" simultaneously before collapsing back to the ground in exhaustion

"Okay, Cat Noir, we need to get you to the hospital to get your arm looked at and fixed up," I said looking over at my partner.

"No! My miraculous is about to run out. I can't have everybody see my identity now can I?" he said. After a sort pause he continued. "But on the other hand, _you_ could patch me up and then only _you_ would know who I was."

"But—" I started to say but was interrupted by Cat.

"Buuuuut, you're miraculous is _also_ about to run out so we will just _have_ to know who each other's secret identity are. Bummer," he said feigning disappointment terribly.

"Yeah right. Your arm can wait. You can still walk, so go feed your miraculous and give it more power," I said poking him in the nose. "Then we'll meet back up here and I'll figure out what to do with that arm of yours," I said standing up and taking a few steps away. Looking back I said "Be right back," before leaping from rooftop to rooftop headed home.

 _ ***Cat Noir's POV***_

"*Sigh* I can't believe she's so adamant about not knowing each other…" I sighed out somewhat saddened by Ladybug's refusal. After a moment to drag myself from my sadness I turned and ran around a corner, turned back into Adrien, and went home. Once home, I let Plagg out of my pocket.

"So, gotta meet back with Ladybug for that date so you better be giving me that chamenbeir right away," the little black miraculous said.

"Ugh. How do you even like that stuff?" I ask tossing him a piece from the refrigerator in my room. After waiting a few minutes for Plagg to finish stuffing his face, we transformed back into Cat Noir. Once transformed, I jumped out my window and headed to the rendezvous with Ladybug.

 _ ***Ladybug's POV***_

Once I got home I went back to being Marinette. Tikki was exhausted and, frankly, so was I. I grabbed a cookie from downstairs and gave it to Tikki when I got back to my room.

While Tikki was eating, I was thinking.

"Hey Tikki?" I started after about a minute.

"Yes, Marinette?"

"If Cat Noir and I are protecting Paris, what about the rest of the world? I mean, are there more super villains like Hawk Moth in the world?" I asked slightly afraid of the answer but still wanting to know.

"Marinette, you already know there are more Miraculouses than just yours and Cat Noir's. So if there was another super villain somewhere else, there would be a super hero to fight him, so don't worry."

"Okay," I say, not entirely satisfied with the answer. "Well, let's transform and worry about taking care of a certain stray." Once transformed, I headed out to meet Cat with some medical supplies.

 _ ***Time Skip***_

"I've been waiting for you my little Ladybug ," Cat Noir said as I landed nearby at the rendezvous point.

"Hey, now, sit down and let me see your arm," I say walking up to him. Once he's sitting, I gently grasp his arm and start slowly moving and probing it to see what hurts. After thoroughly inspecting it, I concluded that he had broken it. "Well, you broke it you idiot!" I shouted somewhat irritated but more worried than anything. "How are you supposed to fight crime like this?! You have to be more careful. Ugh, really, sometimes you are just stupid!" It really would be hard to fight crime like that. What would I do without him?

"Wow, harsh. I know you're worried though. It's okay, I can still fight like this. You won't be alone. I'll always be here for you my lady," he said and winked.

"Sorry…" I whispered the apology.

 _ ***Time Skip * *At School***_

The next day, when I was walking into school, I heard Chloe talking to Sebrina. I usually ignore what she says, but this time it was _interesting_ ,

"Sebrina, today is the day my beloved Adri-kins is going to tell the girl he loves that he loves her," she told her follower excitedly.

"Really? And who's tha— "

"Me, of course!" Chloe said interrupting Sebrina's question and answering it at the same time. "Oooooh I can't wait!" she squealed as they left down the hall.

Just then I remembered: I'm letting go of Adrien. Whoever he likes is none of my concern. I'm focusing on Cat Noir now. I continued toward my class only to be mauled by Alya.

"Aaaaah, girl! Adrien is going to announce who he likes today in class and it's _totally_ gonna be you!" she screams at me.

"Ha! Yeah right," I say doubtfully.

 _ ***Time Skip***_

After class ended no one left. Everyone was present and eager to hear who the famous model liked. I was the solitary exclusion. As I was packing up my school supplies and was planning to leave Adrien stood up and announced: "I'm announcing this so people will stop asking me if I would like to go out with them. So I'm just going to tell you who I like now. I like Ladybug," he said simply. He closed his eyes and took a breath. That was how long the silence lasted. After that the whole room burst into questions and/or confessions to being Ladybug from a few of the girls. Again, I was the lone exception. I just stood there, staring at him; eyes as big as bowling-balls and mouth gaping like a sea bass.

"Oh, sorry Marinette… I really thought it would be you… I mean, it _is_ pretty hard to compete with a super-heroine… are you alright?" Alya asked me.

"Yeah… I just…um, I'm just gonna head home now… I really need to something do important…" I said in a daze.

"Um… you mean 'do something important'?"

"Yeah, that," I said hesitantly and walked off. Once I got home I ran upstairs and jumped into my bed. Burying my head into the pillow I almost cried from happiness.

"Wow Marinette, you must be really happy, but what about Cat Noir?" Tikki asked, jumping out of my bag. And with that all those happy feelings were tossed out the window. I actually really like Cat Noir, but I've liked Adrien for so long and I had only decided to give up on him because I was sure he didn't like me, but now…

 _Ahaaaaahhh, I can't decide!_ I screamed in my head. _Wait. Was this what Cat Noir was feeling?_ I recalled his actions Alya captured when he was on my roof. _I feel so confused! I don't know what to do…_

"Marinette," Tikki's voice broke through my panicked and confused thoughts. "You need to trust yourself. Listen to your heart and it'll tell you who you like."

After several minutes of thinking about it I responded. "Tikki, my heart it telling me I love them both but… I don't know, I guess I love Cat Noir more…"

"Marinette, if that's what you feel then you need to tell Adrien you like someone else as soon as possible because the longer you wait the more his hopes will go up." Tikki advised sagely.

"Alright, Tikki…" I sighed. "Spots on." Once I was Ladybug I jumped out the window towards Adrien's house.

 _ ***Adrien's POV***_

Once I had finally escaped from the super annoying girls at school, I quickly made my way home and ran into my room. I told them because I wanted to get them to _stop_ telling me they love me when really my confession did the opposite.

"Well. That worked," Plagg said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it," I said tiredly. _I really do love Ladybug thought._ I thought to myself warily. _I just wish she would love me back._ Just then I hear a light thud above me. I look over to my window and see the woman of my affections hanging upside down right outside the window looking in. After a few seconds of panic, I head to the window and open it as coolly as possible as she lets go of her yoyo she was hanging from and sitting on my windowsill.

"Ladybug, hey. Um… am I in danger… or something?" I ask trying to cover my embarrassment. She just looks at me biting her lip nervously for a few moments.

"Adrien… I, um, well, I heard you liked me, and—" she began before being interrupted.

"Wait, who told you?" I asked surprised at how she learned so quickly, or at all for that matter.

"Oh well, I have a friend who goes to your school," was her quick response.

"Oh… well…uh…" was my cool and composed response.

"I have to tell you something…" she began again.

"Yes…?" I asked both hopeful and apprehensive.

"Adrien, I… I'm sorry. I don't like you like that, I… I like someone else…" I felt my hope shatter and disappointment set in.

"Oh. Do you mind telling me who it is? I promise I won't tell anyone, I'm just… curious… who captured your heart." I asked, genuinely not planning to do anything rash with the information, just curious.

"Well," Ladybug said with a contemplative look. "Ok, but promise you won't tell a soul."

"I promise."

"I… I like Cat Noir" she said, blushing slightly. I just sat there staring at her like an idiot. I couldn't get words to come out of my mouth.

"Y-you… uh… I… what?" was all I managed.

Yeah, I like him. You better not tell anyone!" she threatened again, still with a small blush present on her cheeks. I paid the threat no mind, think only one clear thought: _She likes ME!_

"Ladybug..." I began.

"I'm sorry Adrien—" she went to apologize.

"Don't be," I interrupted. "You told me a secret, let me tell you one of mine," I reached up and caressed her cheek. "My Lady, I'm Cat Noir."

Her eyes slowly grow big at the recognition of my line, my voice, my touch, and her jaw drops. I just smile and pull her to me and envelope her in a hug. After a few seconds of embracing to let her pull her thoughts together, I pulled back and kissed her, effectively letting those gathered thoughts loose once again. _This is it. I'm kissing Ladybug,_ I thought as she started kissing back. _But who else?_

"So," I begin after we separate. "who are you under that mask?"

"Oh me, I, uh, well y'know… just, uh, hehe—" she stammered out. If I didn't know any better she was acting just like…

"Marinette?!" I ask having placed the pieces together. Her eyes widened in surprise, answering my guess.

"How'd you know?" she asked. I didn't respond for a moment, my head going over the revelation just presented. The two people who I had fallen for were one and the same. I couldn't have been happier. This was the start of our new life together.

"I love you Marinette. I love you Ladybug." I say kissing her again.

 _ **FIN**_

 **A/N:**

 **Hello readers. I hope you enjoyed this, I did. This story isn't actually my own. My younger sister wrote this one, actually, and let me read it. After reading it, I asked her for permission to upload it to this account. I'll let you guess her answer. This version that you see isn't the original, I edited it, fixing grammar, and making it flow better, rewording stuff, etc, but it is still the same LadyNoir story my sister gave me to read about three months ago (that's how long it took me to type the thing up, I type slow apparently).**

 **Feel free to leave reviews for me or for my sister, I'll let her know what you say (unless it's flames, those will not be tolerated when addressed to my sis, feel free to hate on me all you want, but not her). Also feel free to give it a fav. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous, neither does my sis. The French do.**


End file.
